


Unfaithful

by Sivan325



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, emotional stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam cheating Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

Rate: R

Beta: supernaturalgrl - Thank you sweetie

Spoiler: Season 1 & 2  
 _Songfic “Unfaithful” belongs to Rihanna_

-*-

~*~

Sam left the motel’s room, as he felt he needed something. He sighed heavily stared at the blue white sky, and remembered….

 _Story of my life_  
Searching for da right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company 

His cell rang. He answered, recognizing the caller, and said right away “I missed you…”

“Then come…” he heard the teasing in his lover’s voice.

And so he did, he lusted for him, he was eager for his lover. He didn’t even tell Dean that he was leaving, or when he would be back.

 _He's more than a man_  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the SKY is blue  
the clouds are rolling in 

Sam knows that he cannot fix what he had done in the past. He knows how much stronger his brother is, and thought that he could bear it. After all he would come back to the motel.

_Because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true_

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him, but paid no attention to him as he came back to the room.

“Where have you been?” Dean asked him, worry spread upon his face.

“What I do in my life has nothing to do with yours,” Sam answered and passed him, walking to the bed, wanting to hide from his brother’s stares.

“You are my brother, and my lover,” Dean said, and Sam could hear his tone very well.

“At least you could tell me if you're going get a beer, so that I'm not freaking out and know where you are.” Dean pushed his fear away, becaused he was relieved to see _his Sammy_ back.

Sam turned and caught Dean's eyes, and when he noticed the spark of lust and love in his brother, he turned away, thinking of his lover, the one that he kept hidden from Dean.

_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside_

~x*~-

**30 Minutes later…**

Sam’s cell rang. It was his lover on the line. He simply asked, “Where are you?”

“You know where… come… I’m waiting…” he heard, then he hung up.

_to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

“Who was it?” Dean asked him, as he was aware of Sam’s changing face, noticed that he smiled at his phone, like it was a savior.

“That’s not your business,” Sam spat at him, leaving the room, glaring at Dean and slamming the door.

 _I don't wanna do this anymore_  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

‘I have a life of my own.’ The thought grew in Sam’s mind, as he walked to meet his lover.

But Sam couldn’t erase the last look that Dean gave him, and figured that now Dean might know that he is cheating on him.

‘You know that he could kill himself and then just forget about your presence, you are not even important to him, you know that.’ Sam nodded and kept walking to where his lover was waiting.

When he returned to the motel room, he could see his brother laying on the bed, blood leaking from new wounds, though his eyes were open.

“Sammy? Is…is that you?” Dean asked in weak voice.

“Dean…what happened to you?” Sam asked, walking to Dean, scanning the pale skin and the red liquid leaving his brother.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” he answered, and Sammy watched Dean lose consciousness right before his eyes.

 _I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer 

It hurt him to see his brother and lover like this, so he took advantage of Dean's weakness, grabbing the medical kit to patch him up.

“It does to me…” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear as he started to clean the wounds, bandaging them tight when he was finished.

He put the kit back where he got it.

_I feel it in the air_

Thinking of their time together, thinking of Dean…he wondered how the hell he was wounded? He thought that Dean stopped hunting, as he promised him he would. And yet, here he was in that bed, wounded, bleeding to death?

~-~

**On the next day…**

_As I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day_

Sam could feel his brother’s eyes watching every move that he made.

“Sam?” Dean asked.

Sam came to him, letting his brother kiss him lightly.

He noticed the pale face that his brother still wore, and hoped that Dean would tell him what had happened. But not today, today he is meeting his beloved, the one that he kept in secret from Dean, his love affair.

_A kiss upon my cheek  
He's here reluctantly _

“Where are you going?” Dean asked weakly, staring at him with his beautiful hazel eyes, and Sam could see the hurt, the pain there.

 _As if I'm gonna be out late_  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well 

“Have fun,” Dean said to him, and his voice was emotionless.

Sam thinks that Dean knows now.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside_

Dean's first thought was ‘He doesn’t love me…’ and then it changed to ‘The demon was right…they don’t need me as I need them, especially my Sammy…’

_To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer 

When Sam came back from being with his lover at another motel, the Impala was gone, and his heart missed a bit.

He almost ran to the door. His heart beat fast, fearing that the worst had happened.

He opened the door, noticed the bloody sheet on the bed, knowing that it was not there before, and started to search for Dean with a heavy heart, hoping that the blood was not his.

_Our love  
His trust _

He noticed Dean in the bathroom, cleaning his knife, focusing on that knife, but then he heard a moan, he heard Dean’s shallow breaths.

“Dean,” Sam called softly, noticing that Dean didn’t even turn his head to him. “Is this your blood?” he asked.

“Why should you care?” Dean asked, and Sam could sense the anger, and then Dean turned to face him.

Sam could see the cold in his eyes. Dean’s eyes were sparkled with anger and less of emotion.

 _I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore) 

”I’m here now, Dean.” He tried to say it with a comforting tone, hoping that Dean would forgive him.

 _I don't wanna do this anymore_  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)

Dean continued staring at him, his face showing doubts of his brother’s words, his trust seeming gone with the wind.

“I don’t trust you anymore,” he simply said to Sam.

“Then don’t, but please tell me where the blood came from, is this your blood?” Sam asked, knowing that he had already lost his brother’s trust, worried that he might lose him as well.

_No no no no_

“If it’s not yours, then to whose is it?” Sam asked.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

“Doesn’t matter.” Dean replied, taking his knife and walking to the other bed, placing it under the pillow, letting Sam deal with the bloodied bed alone.

****

The End... ?


End file.
